All Yours
by pyrogirlofokami
Summary: A story in which Nidalee learns of Rengar's true nature. One-shot. (eh im terrible at summaries. enjoy anyways) warnings:lemon...or else it wouldn't be rated m.


**hello. this is basically my first attempt at a lemon so...hope i did well. enjoy.**

* * *

A transformation was beginning before my eyes. What was long mane are now gorgeous dreads. What was once fur covered is now taut tan skin. What was bulky muscle is now lean and deliciously toned. All he is wearing is a pair of weather worn pants. Animal like eyes have now taken on human like qualities but glow like a predator's that have found its prey. He is certainly seduction incarnate.

"What do you think, Nidalee? Does my appearance meet your expectations?" He asks with a cocky smirk.

Both of my eyebrows are raised and all I can do is nod with my lips slightly parted. He casually begins to stroll over to me with a snide smile on his face. He reaches a hand out toward my cheek and strokes it gently. My face heats up and my eyes shift as if I could get out of his range of vision.

"My my, is this lovely young cougar blushing?"

I see his face gradually come closer to mine. He pauses for a moment at my lips, then completely ignores them to place kisses along my neck with his silky smooth lips. I let out a gasp as he sucks on my sweet spot and I grip his back, my fingers running along his shoulder blades. I hear a small groan emanate deep from within Rengar's throat as I dig my nails into his flesh.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He says with a masochistic grin. It's a rhetorical question but I nod regardless in a dazed state as his lips bring me into another realm. "Good."

With that one word, I smash his lips into mine with passion and I run a hand into his hair to deepen it. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He bites mine in return and tugs it back, then continues to kiss me with fervor. I drag my nails down his back and I receive a snarl. Rengar releases my lips, sinking his slightly pointed teeth into the side of my neck. A mark is left and a smile spreads across my lips. I'm his now and he knows it. His palm runs across my midriff as it lazily moves lower. I feel him grip my hips as our tongues finally meet. I slowly swirl my tongue with his, the tips just barely touching. His forces mine back and I let out a gasp, letting him take full control. The motions being produced in my mouth is like a seductive dance that leaves me breathless. I want more and I don't waste time getting rid of our pesky clothing.

I return my lips to his, thinking of nothing else but him. Lost in my Rengar induced euphoria, I don't notice his hand naughtily roam past my inner thigh until a pang of pleasure shoots through my body. I moan loudly from the unexpected sensation, further damaging Rengar's back with my nails. I hear him growl out my name as he shoves his fingers into my dripping pussy.

"Don't make me punish you"

He looks at me with a lust filled smile, curling the digits ever so slightly. A moan bubbles in my throat and my hands fly into my hair, gripping wildly. The thrusting of his fingers change pace ever so slightly and a hot coil forms in my lower regions, my body feeling like melting sugar. I grind my hips up against his fingers as my back arches against the relatively hard ground. A desperate moan leaves me and the nothing. Rengar looks at me with a sinister gleam in his eyes as he pulls his hand away from my womanhood, smiling all the while. One of his hands reach for my chest, toying with the mound that lay there. One of the pink buds is taken between his unbelievably soft lips and my attention is once again diverted. Little to my knowledge, the hands sprawled in my hair are tied together by a thick rope. He grips my hips, flipping my lithe body so that I rest on my stomach. My lips are parted and my knees are far spread apart, nearly begging for him to take me.

"Nidalee", I hear him groan out. "You make me crazy". I smile slightly.

"And I was so sure it was the other way around." I hear him chuckle and my humor is short lived as I'm filled to the brim in little under a second. My bound hands dig into the ground below me and a small series of shouts resonate from me. My juices seep a bit out onto his cock, providing for extra lubrication, as his thrusts are quite relentless. However, he sweetly runs his hands over my scarred back, leaving kisses over my shoulder blades, making the experience all the more enjoyable. Rengar notices my surprise.

"Even if I'm rough, this is still a mating session, love. Your mine and I intend to care for you properly."

I manage to flip myself over, skillfully keeping him inside me while during so. My lips connect with his and I let all the passion flow out into that one kiss. The desire, the lust, and all the love of my being escape me in that moment. I throw my head back, letting one loud moan be released as I reach my peak, my muscles contracting fully around him. I feel Ren empty himself into me, the feeling of his hot semen covering every inch of my pulsating insides leaves me absolutely breathless. He releases me from my bindings and I place my hands on his dread covered head as he collapses on top of me with small whispers of "I love you". A smile finds itself on my face.

"All yours"

* * *

 **i hope you liked it. don't forget to like and review! ;D ALSO I DIDN'T EDIT THIS. so forgive me for any mistakes.**


End file.
